The Hogwarts Princess
by Mariahec
Summary: What if Dumbledore had a daughter? Someone who you couldn't help but love. So what happens when she catches the attention of two enemies? Who will she pick Malfoy or Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**_Year 1: Meeting Harry Potter_**

I was sitting in fathers office waiting for him to come in. "Hi daddy" I yelled running and hugging him once I saw him. He laughed and hugged back "Would you like to go with Hagrid and pick up Harry?" He asked me. Of course, I already knew what he was talking about.

Harry Potter aka "the boy that lived" is the only one alive that has survived the killing curse. No one really knows how but they all say it was an act of true love. Now that he's 11 it's time for him to come to Hogwarts but his muggle family refuses to send him.

I nodded my head "yes please" I said. This would be the first time I was EVER allowed to leave the castle and I wasn't going to be left out. Father nodded his head and opened the door to his office and told me to go to Hagrid's. I nodded and skipped that way. A few of the students looked at me trying to figure out who I was but I didn't care. There was only one family that knew me (other than the professors of course) or even knew Dumbledore had a daughter, and that was the Weasly's. Lovely family they are but there's like 100000 of them.

I reached Hagrid's and was about to knock before he opened the door. I jumped in fear and held my chest feeling my racing heart. "Sorry, there Lily didn't mean to startle you." He said looking down at me. I laughed "Oh Hagrid its fine."

Hagrid was the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Honestly, I didn't even know what that meant but I loved him and didn't care. He had a long, shaggy mane of hair ad a wild tangled beard that covered half his face. Towering over my tiny figure he asked: "Well you ready then?" I nodded my head "How are we going to get there?" I asked even though I had a feeling. "The motorcycle of course." He said as he started walking over there. I followed him and got into the sidecar. He started it up and we flew to a little shack.

"He lives here?" I asked looking at the tiny building that I barely understood how it was still standing. Hagrid shook his head "Dang muggle trying to keep him away." We landed in front of the building and walked to the door before Hagrid broke it down with a forceful knock. We walked into the hut He let me pass him before he put the door back where it belonged. Hagrid instantly went over to the couch and sat down while I stood there awkwardly. The man who I'm guessing was Harry's uncle kept telling us to leave which we did not. I stood in the corner watching everything until Hagrid found out Harry knows NOTHING about the wizarding world.

Hagrid started yelling and screaming making me a little scared. I could tell the Dursley's were both scared and mad at the same time. I walked a little closer to Hagrid and started to say sweet soothing things about how we would tell him about everything. Hagrid nodded before I sat down next to him. "Well yeh see, there was a wizard who turned dark, well worse than dark. He wanted all the power. He started gaining wizards and witches to form an army. Some were afraid, some just wanted his power. Some stood up to him- an' he killed 'em. The only safe place was Hogwarts, Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who feared." Hagrid began to explain before Harry asked the question I knew Hagrid feared. "Who is You-Know-who?" Hagrid stared at him "Well- I don' like sayin' his name if I can help it. No one does." Harry asked him if he could write it before Hagrid said that he couldn't spell it. I decided to jump in and say it "Voldemort, his name was Voldemort." Harry nodded his head before asking how all this had to do with his parent's death. Hagrid and I sighed before he continued "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good as a witch an' wizard as ever. Suppose the mystery is why You-Know-Who never tried to get him on his side before. Probably knew they were too close to Dumbledore. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween, ten years ago. He came to yer house an'- an'" Hagrid said before busting out in tears. "Sorry but it's that sad, anyway You-Know-who killed 'em. An' then- an' this is the real myst'ry- he tried to kill you too. Never wondered how you got that mark on your forehead? That's what yeh get when a powerful curse touches yeh. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you. He killed some o' the best witches an' wizards, an' you were only a baby."

The Dursley man lied and told him that none of what Hagrid was saying was true. I rolled my eyes while Hagrid threatened him. Harry spoke up "What happened to Vol- sorry I mean You-Know-who?" Hagrid told him that he disappeared which made him even more famous. He then added on "Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him."

Everyone was talking and arguing while I had zoned out before hearing, "I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" come from the Dursley mouth. I tried to control my anger but couldn't as I yelled "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY. HE IS THE GREATEST WIZARD OF ALL TIME AND CAN TURN YOU INTO A BEETLE AND SMUSH YOU!" Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella, that hid his broken wand, at the Dudley kid causing him to shriek like a little girl. He turned around and there was a pigtail coming out from his big fat booty. The three muggles ran up to the room slamming the door behind them.

"Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like one there wasn't much left ter do," Hagrid said making both Harry and I laugh. He then told us not to tell anyone at Hogwarts since he wasn't supposed to do magic anymore. Hagrid had got expelled when he was in his 3rd year but never had he told me why. He always made up some excuse and this time it was that it was too late.

He took off his jacket and handed it to Harry saying he could sleep under it before laying on the couch. I looked at Harry and asked him "may I lay with you?" He turned a light shade of pink never having a girl even talk to him but nodded his head. "of course."

I woke up to the sound of Harry talking to himself "it was a dream," he kept repeating. I couldn't help myself but laugh. He sat up and looked at me. He turned a light shade of pink again "Never mind it wasn't a dream then." He said with a small smile. I shook my head "Nope" I said popping the p. We both looked over at Hagrid's sleeping body "wanna wake him and leave this crappy place?" I asked him to which he nodded his head. Harry stood up and held his hand out to help me. I took it and smiled "thank you, kind sir." I said laughing which made him laugh. I put my finger over my mouth signaling for him to be quiet and snuck up next to the sleeping giant. "WAKE UP" I yelled as loud as possibly causing not only Hagrid but the Dursley's to wake up to. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS RACKET?" Mr. Dursley yelled obviously annoyed and tired at the same time. I looked over at Harry and Hagrid "let's go" I yelled running for the door.

We were outside getting into the small little boat since we couldn't fly back when Harry said that he didn't have any money. To that Hagrid laughed "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?" Harry seemed confused as he asked where the money is. I told him it was at Gringotts, the wizard bank ran by goblins. Hagrid and I laughed slightly as he went pale when I said goblins. I explained how it was the safest place to keep your stuff except maybe Hogwarts. "That reminds me I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business. He usually gets me ter do the important stuff for him." Hagrid said proudly.

Once we made it to the harbor we all got out and headed down the street with lots of people staring at Hagrid. We headed to the train station to catch the train to London. Since Hagrid couldn't understand the muggle money he gave it to Harry to pay. "Still got yer letter, Harry?" Hagrid asked. He nodded and pulled it out and unfolded it. before reading it.

Before long the train came to a halt and we all got off. We headed towards the Leaky Cauldron which was nothing like I had imagined. Everyone around us just passed by it not paying attention. Walking in saw a few older women in a corner, a balled man talking to the bartender, and a few others talking to each other. When we walked in the place went quiet and everyone stared at us. A few looked shocked while others waved at Hagrid. "The usual, Hagrid," The bartender asked. Hagrid shook his head "Can't, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business."

Tom looked at Harry and gasped "Is this- no this can't be. Well, bless my soul, Harry Potter what an honor." Everyone then came up and introduced themselves to them. I stood back away from the crowd until I started Hogwarts Father didn't want anyone to know who I was. One of the older women came over "What is your name sweetie?" She asked. I looked over at Hagrid asking for help. "Lily we need to go." He said before grabbing my hand. That was before We saw Professor Quirrell. We stopped as Harry asked him what he taught at Hogwarts. "D-Defense Against the D-Dark Arts," he said with his normal stutter. I felt really bad for him, he couldn't even say a full sentence without stuttering.

"Is he always that... nervous?" Harry asked. Hagrid and I both nodded "He was fine before he got some first han' experience. Some say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and some nasty bit o' trouble with a hag. Scared o' the students and his own subject." Hagrid said before pulling out his umbrella "Three up... two across" Hagrid said as he tapped the wall making an archway appear. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

 **Hey guys so I know this really sucks but the next chapter will make up for it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 1: Diagon Alley**

We stepped through the archway before it turned into a single wall. I stared at it in awe. Looking around the closest shop was one that was having a special on self-stirring cauldrons. I'm guessing Harry was staring to because I heard Hagrid say "you'll be needin' one, but we gotta get yer money first."

We were close to Gringrotts when we passed a shop that had a Nimbus Two thousand in the window. I stared at it before looking at Hagrid "you go and I'll catch up" I said before running through the doors of the shop. I noticed that there were only five brooms left and quickly grabbed one and headed to the checkout.

"You know you can't have a broom your first year." The cashier said looking down at me confused. I nodded my head as I gave him the money. He then handed me the wrapped up broom and I ran out mumbling a thank you.

Running up the streets I caught up to Hagrid and Harry right before they went into Gringotts. I saw something engraved in the silver doors and read it carefully. "Well, Hagrid was right let's not rob this place," I said making Harry laugh a little.

Inside of the bank was hundreds of goblins in front of doors. It was quieter than a library. So quiet that you could hear if a pin dropped. That was until Hagrid walked up to a goblin. The goblin asked for the key in which Hagrid started emptying his pockets scattering everything on the goblins table.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore. It's about the You-Know-What in vault 713" He said pulling it out reading it carefully. Harry looked at me with a confused look asking what my father needed. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Hagrid before asking "Can I get some money out to, I may have spent mine on a Nimbus Two thousand." He let out a loud laugh which earned us all a glare from the goblins. He nodded before the original goblin called for Griphook.

Griphook led us out of one of the doors before Harry asked what we were both wondering "what's the You-Know-What?" Hagrid shook his head and said he couldn't tell us but that it was very important Hogwarts business that father trusted him with. We both nodded before Griphook opened the door and whistled for a cart. I looked at it before getting in with Harry following after me. Looking over the side I saw how far up we were and gulped before grabbing on to Harry in fear. He laughed (causing us both to turn a light pink) but just held me close to him.

I decided to pull away slightly when I saw a burst of fire. I wanted to see if I could see the dragon. I've never seen a real life one but always wanted to. I just wanted to let the cute little baby dragon. "Did you see that?" I whispered to Harry who nodded. I sat in awe looking through the drops and hills and turns.

Griphook unlocked the door to Harry's vault and inside were piles of gold. "Blimey Harry you're rich." He laughed "No it' a mistake this can't be all mine." His mouth was still hanging open. "The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver Sickies to a Galleon and twenty-nine knots to a sickle," Hagrid said explaining it to him. Harry looked at me with a "what the hell?" face making me laugh.

We then left to go to father and mines vault so I could get some money out. Hagrid looked like he was about to be sick which made me feel sick. When we reached my vault I took out enough to get me my books an owl and have extra just in case. I smiled once I was ready and got back in. "Vault 713 now please but can we go more slowly?" Hagrid asked.

"One speed only." Said Griphook

We only headed deeper underground gathering more and more speed. It soon became freezing and I couldn't understand how anyone could handle it. We soon came to the vault but I instantly noticed that there was no keyhole anywhere.

"Stand back," Griphook said as he ran one of his long pale fingers across the door causing it to simply melt away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through that door and trapped," Griphook explained causing Harry to ask how often they checked it. Turns out they only check it once every ten years. Hagrid walked in and grabbed a small brown paper bag and walked back. "Don' talk to me on the way back, it' best if I keep my mouth shut," Hagrid said sitting back down.

After we got back outside Harry and I both started looking around not knowing where to start. "Might as well get yer uniforms" Hagrid said looking over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid then asked if we would be okay while he went to the Leaky Cauldron for something. We both nodded before I grabbed Harry's hand and started skipping to Madam Malkin's.

"Hogwarts dears?" Madam Malkin asked as we walked in. We both said yes before she told us about another boy that was there.

"Hello," the boy said looking at Harry then at me. "My Father's next door buying my book and my Mother's up the street looking at wands." He continued babbling before he started talking about brooms which reminded me that I had to hide mine somewhere that Father wouldn't find.

"Have you got your own broom?" The broom asked to which I said yes while Harry said no. "Oh what broom, I want the Nimbus Two Thousand." I smiled "I just bought it." I said showing him the still wrapped up broom. His jaw opened up as he stared at it and then looked me up and down. "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. Do you know what house you'll be in?" He asked as he started babbling again before making fun of Hufflepuffs.

Just then Hagrid came back. I smiled while the boy continued talking and saying meaningless things about Hagrid. Eventually, he was finally done and left before smirking at me and saying "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose."

Hagrid gave Harry and me chocolate and raspberry ice cream that we ate while we shopped. "What's Quidditch?" Harry asked causing us all to stop while I explained it to him in intense details. He then asked what Slytherin and Hufflepuff was. Hagrid had to tell him that they were two of the school houses. Harry looked upset "I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." "Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." Hagrid said before adding on "there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Harry nodded as it sunk in. I smiled and whispered, "I know it's confusing but remember the sorting hat takes request." He looked as though he was going to ask me what I was talking about before I shook my head "you'll find out later." I said with a laugh.

We walked into Flourish and Blotts and was greeted with books. I looked around with a small squeal of happiness. Reading was one of the only things I was allowed to do, but it didn't bother me I loved it with a passion. I was already halfway done with finding my books when I noticed Harry staring at one. Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenge: Hair Loss, Jelly-legs, Tongue-tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus is Viridian. Hagrid came over and basically pulled him away. We got everything we needed and walked out of the store and into the Apothecary to get the last of what was needed.

When we were finished Hagrid said that he still needed to get Harry his birthday present. Harry turned red telling him that he didn't have to. Hagrid just waved it off and started listing off animals. "Not a toad, I don't like cats, I'll get yer an owl. You to Lily." I smiled "Hagrid you know it's okay I don't need one." He waved off what I said and began walking to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Walking out Harry and I were both smiling. He had gotten a beautiful snowy owl and named her Hedwig. I got a Northern pygmy owl that was a very light brown, gray, and white mix with big green eyes which I found odd for an owl. I named her Juliet. When we showed Hagrid our owls he commented on Juliet's eyes to which I said: "out of all the owls I've seen at Hogwarts I never saw one with emerald green eyes." He nodded his head before leading us to Ollivanders.

I knew all about Ollivander, everyone got there wand from him, and he knew every wand he sold. For the past eleven years, I have been dying to come and get my wand. We walked inside and a small little bell rang. I looked around the building, it was old, dusty, and had the feeling of a library. Harry and I both walked over and looked at the boxes of wands before hearing someone say "good morning" causing us both to jump.

A very old looking man who I'm guessing is Ollivander stood in front of them. "Hello," Harry said awkwardly. "Ah yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter and Lillianna Dumbledore." I looked at him confused wondering how he knew who I was. I stood there trying to figure out how he knew her full name while he and Harry had a quick conversation. Once Harry had found his wand which was twins with Voldemort's it was my turn. "The elder wand would be the best for you." he said before quickly adding on "very powerful but great for all, much like you." I looked at him confused before he turned around and looked through the boxes. "Ah yes, this one." He said bringing over the most beautiful wand I had ever seen. "ten inches willow and pheonix tail." He handed it to me and I knew it was the one. I smiled and waved it making rainbow sparks shoot out of t while laughing. Ollivander took it back and put it in the box before wrapping it up.

As we all walked out the sun was going down. "beautiful isn't it?" I asked Harry with a smile. He nodded his head before looking at me "Did you really grow up at Hogwarts?" He asked. Nodding slightly "yeah, but please don't tell anyone who I am. Father wants to keep it a secret." He smiled and kissed my cheek before saying "your secret is safe with me." I grabbed Harry's hand as we walked through the now empty Leaky Cauldron and back to the train station. Hagrid said that we had enough time to eat before the train arrived and bought us all some hamburgers. We ate in silence until Hagrid asked Harry if he was okay. Harry responded by explaining how everyone thinks he's special but he has no idea why and no memories of what happened the night his parents died. Hagrid smiled before telling him that he will learn and to just bee himself. I nodded and added on "Plus you have at least one friend who won't eave your side." He laughed and hugged me "thank you" he whispered in my ear.

Hagrid helped him onto the train before giving him his train ticket to get to Hogwarts and strict instructions on what to do if the Dursley's gave him a problem. Hagrid and I stood there a second watching as the train took off before we went back to Hogwarts.


End file.
